Blackberry is the common name for a multitude of plant species bearing dark purple to black aggregate fruit in the genus Rubus of the family Rosacea. Most blackberries are within the subgenus Rubus. 
Native chiefly to the northern temperate regions, blackberries are now being cultivated as a valuable fruit crop in many areas of the world, particularly in Europe, North America and Central America. Recognized for their high contents of antioxidants, dietary fiber, vitamin C, and vitamin K, Blackberry fruit are typically consumed as fresh fruit, individually quick frozen fruit, or in prepared foods, such as purées, juices, jellies, jams, grocery items, baked goods, and snack foods.
Globally, Mexico is the leading producer of blackberries, with nearly the entire crop being produced for export into the off-season fresh markets in North America and Europe. The Mexican market is almost entirely from the cultivar ‘Tupi’ (also spelled as ‘Tupy’). In the United States, Oregon is the leading commercial blackberry producer, followed by the state of California.
Blackberries are perennial plants that typically bear biennial stems (known as “canes”) from a perennial root system. The two cane types are primocanes, or first-year canes, which are usually vegetative, and floricanes, which are the same canes and produce fruit in the next growing season. In its first year, a new cane, the primocane, grows vigorously to its full length of 3-6 m a growth habit of erecting, arching, or trailing along the ground and bearing large compound leaves with 3, 5, or 7 leaflets; it does not produce any flowers. In its second year, the cane becomes a floricane and stops elongating, but the lateral buds break to produce flowering laterals that bear fruit.
Recently, primocane-fruiting blackberry varieties have been developed by the University of Arkansas capable of flowering and fruiting on first-year canes. Primocane-fruiting blackberry varieties have several advantages, including potential of two crops on the same plant in the same year, reduction in pruning costs by mowing of canes, avoidance of winter injury, and production of fruit in an extended geographic area. However, primocane-fruiting blackberry varieties are also subject to a number of challenges, such as poor heat tolerance, lesser fruit quality, and low yield.
Blackberry is an important and valuable commercial fruit crop. Accordingly, there is a need for new varieties of blackberry plant. In particular, there is a need for improved varieties of blackberry plant that are stable, high yielding, and agronomically sound.